<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wine dark sea by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157451">wine dark sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(he has a vagina basically thats the only a/b/o thing about this), Aaravos Being a Little Shit (The Dragon Prince), Anal Sex, Bottom Aaravos (The Dragon Prince), Choking, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Dragon sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Gangbang, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Aaravos, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, as in aaravos gets fucked by dragons, i repeat AARAVOS GETS FUCKED BY DRAGONS IN THIS FIC, mind the tags and read the beginning note before you read the fic!!!, more than once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaravos lives in a haze of pleasure and arousal as the shining star of Avizandum's harem of beautiful elf prisoners, loving the changes they made to his body but always remembering what it was like when he was free, when he nearly conquered all of Xadia. </p><p>Stripped of magic and bound by dozens of spells, he'd long since given up the thought of escaping... that is, until Avizandum begins peace talks with the human kingdom of Katolis. The mysterious new ambassador might be just the key Aaravos needs, and when Avizandum orders Aaravos to <i>entertain</i> him during his stay, he takes the chance to make an unlikely ally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Original Male Character(s), Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Other(s), Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wine dark sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the wine dark sea is his PUSSY</p><p>i really just wanted to write some hot pwp involving aaravos getting rawed by literally everyone, including a bunch of dragons. i couldnt figure out the tags for it but the dragons have like, really big dicks. REALLY big. i used some handwavy not serious logic to give him a vagina because i find that shit really hot. </p><p>as the idea for the story popped into my head, i had the idea that maybe aaravos, instead of being trapped in the mirror, was basically made into the dragon king's personal concubine that he gifts out to anyone who wants him. then, viren comes along, and when aaravos is gifted to him, they work together to find a way for him to escape. in the fic, i make it clear that aaravos finds all the sex pleasurable, that he likes being degraded during sex, etc. however, the situation for how he got to be where he is is... definitely not all that consensual. hence the dubious consent tag. throughout the fic, aaravos enjoys the sex, but because it's not clear if he's explicitly consenting to it or just enjoying it even though it's not really a choice, this fic gets a "dubious consent" tag. anything else you think needs to be tagged, let me know!!</p><p>i have no idea when the next chapter will be up or when viren will be appear. give aaravos dragon dicc 2kforever. he's also a complete bastard in this fic, and at the end makes reference to his situation possibly being applied to someone else in a pretty nasty way. but hey, he's a bastard in canon and thats why we love him :3</p><p>none of the kids will show up at all in this fic lmfao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ngh – hah,” Aaravos gasps as someone thrusts into him, cock fat and thick in his ass. “Faster, harder. Fuck me harder, I need it, please-”</p><p>The pleasure is driving him wild, his whole body buzzing with it, his ass tightening and clenching around cock after cock. As the cock thrusts into him, it pushes out gobs of thick, hot cum from the men who have fucked him. How many loads has he taken tonight? Dozens? Hundreds? It doesn’t matter, he wants more, <em>more</em>.</p><p>“I love to hear you beg,” someone laughs, gripping Aaravos’ cheeks with bruising strength and tilting up his head. A cock hovers near Aaravos’ swollen lips and he opens his mouth, panting as the man behind him fucks him hard. “If you ask me nice and friendly, I’ll give this to you. What do you say?”</p><p>Aaravos whimpers. His tongue lolls out, saliva dripping down his chin, eyes rolling back in his head. He needs the cock in his mouth more than he’s needed anything in his life, more than food, more than magic-</p><p>The man behind him grips his horns and yanks his head back so that the piston of his cock plunges in even deeper, harder. Cum drips down Aaravos’ thighs, pooling beneath him, and he howls and moans at the feeling of the cock against his tender walls, his rim swollen with abuse and so sensitive it almost hurts. Cum drips slowly over the fluttering, swollen lips of his pussy, empty and untouched. He can’t touch himself there, can’t put his own fingers into his twitching hole, can’t stroke his swollen, aroused clit – if he does, they’ll tie him to the bed and force wave of burning arousal through his body until he’s nearly mad with need.</p><p>He can’t touch himself there, so he has to wait, to hope someone will have mercy and touch his dripping pussy, his throbbing clit.</p><p>Hands fist in his long white hair, and Aaravos moans as the cock flops in front of his lips.</p><p>“Beg,” he hears, and whole body trembles with lust.</p><p>“Please,” Aaravos begs obediently, “Please, put your cock in my mouth. I’ll lick it nice and clean, I’ll take it all the way back in my throat, you can fuck me gently or roughly, I exist for you to use me-”</p><p>“More,” the man hisses, a sharp edge to his voice, “Beg <em>more</em>. Beg for me to choke you. Say you deserve it.”</p><p>“I deserve it,” Aaravos sobs. His clit is so hard between his legs, but no matter how many times they fuck him he can’t find relief. “I deserve you fucking my mouth, I deserve your cock in my throat, choking me.”</p><p>He brings his hands up to his chest, rolling his dark nipples between his fingers. It’s painful and arousing at the same time, his nipples puffy and swollen from being sucked and twisted and tugged, even moreso than usual thanks to the piercings in them. He wants to be good, to show them all how good he can be so they reward him.</p><p>“Look at me,” Aaravos croons, tongue lolling out to the side, jerking forward with each punishing thrust in his ass. “I live to serve you. I’m happiest when you’re using me, when your cocks are in my mouth, in my ass. I’m so <em>empty</em> without you.”</p><p>“If that’s what makes you happiest,” the man growls, “Why on earth should I do it?”</p><p>Something unpleasant cuts through the haze of lust. They like to remind him, occasionally, that this is supposed to be a punishment, if they are angry enough not to be lost in the haze of spells that keeep Aaravos’ body pliant and hot and willing whenever they want him to be. The spells that had changed his anatomy to this and didn’t let him change it back, because this way more people could fuck him at once, because they knew how sensitive a clit was, and they wanted to force that pleasure on him until he was addicted to it - their willing, slutty submissive.</p><p>Oh, well. Aaravos is nothing if not good at getting his own way, even when he isn’t supposed to. He kneels, wriggling his hips enticingly, and nuzzles his cheek into the man’s pants.</p><p>“I’ve been so good for Avizandum,” Aaravos coos, batting his thick white lashes. “Trying so hard to please his guests, to show you with my body how truly sorry I am. Won’t you let me pay for what I’ve done? You can fuck me as hard as you want.”</p><p>There’s a cock in his ass, one hovering by his lips. Aaravos pushes himself onto his knees, tongue lolling out as thick arms encircle his waist, one arm gripping his breast. His nipples are puffy, the same dusky periwinkle as his pussy, and silver hoops dangle from them, glittering like the stars all along his body. The chain from the collar around his neck falls, cold and hard, along his tummy, slack as his handler jerks his cock roughly over Aaravos body.</p><p>Aaravos can’t touch himself properly, but he spreads his dripping lips, revealing the dark, glistening purple-blue of his labia. His clit throbs hard, begging to be touched, and his hole clenches on nothing. He risks the slightest touch close to his clit, not on it, not touching no matter how much it <em>hurts</em> to be denied like this – pulling back the hood to reveal the throbbing bud. He pants, staring up at the elf pleadingly.</p><p>“You could touch me here,” he croons, panting. “You could fuck me here. They gave me this pussy so you could use it, so that you could remind me how naughty I’ve been.”</p><p>The elf snorts, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? But someone else has claimed <em>that</em>.”</p><p>He grips the back of Aaravos’ head and shoves him back onto all fours, pushing his plump lips forward onto his thick, veined cock. Aaravos gags at the suddenness of it, the cock forced all the way back until it bottoms out in the back of his throat. He can feel how thick it is, how it stretches his throat, and Aaravos moans with a mix of frustration and delight as the man begins to fuck him <em>hard</em>. He’s so wet that his fingers glisten even though he barely touched the hood of his clit to pull it back.</p><p>Aaravos gags, the force of it so much, so fast. He struggles to relax the back of his throat to allow the cock to fuck him deeper, and tears spring to his eyes as the man hits his throat again and again and again. He bats his eyelashes up at the man, tears streaming down his cheeks, saliva dripping down his chin, and he runs his tongue sloppily along the length in his mouth.</p><p>He’s not above outright begging for someone to fuck his empty, plump pussy. Aaravos can imagine what he looks like like this, come dripping down his thighs, glistening slick dripping from his fluttering lips, his mouth raw and swollen.</p><p>The elf said someone had claimed it, though. Aaravos doesn’t know what that means, but the thought of it makes him shudder in delight.</p><p>Aaravos moans as the hot, wet splatter of come hits his back, the rumble of his throat drawing a grunt of approval from the elf fucking his mouth. He doesn’t have to do any work, here – the elf could just grab his hair and fuck his throat until he comes in a hot, wet spurt into his belly, but Aaravos has always been willing to put in the extra effort. He runs his tongue in swirling circles around the elf’s cock, he rolls his hips back to fuck himself in time with the rhythm.</p><p>His pussy throbs and twitches in arousal, in desperation, and Aaravos finds himself sucking desperately on the elf’s cock as though that will make him make Aaravos come. He tastes the familiar, heady scent of sweat, of arousal.</p><p>More come splatters Aaravos back, his ass, his thighs. He’d almost forgotten how many elves were here, focused only on the cocks in his mouth and ass, and his poor, neglected pussy.</p><p>The elf fucking his mouth is grunting louder now, breaths coming high pitched and shallow. Aaravos feels the drip of precum in his throat, and he tingles as he anticipates swallowing it all down-</p><p>At the last moment, though, the elf pulls his fat cock out of Aaravos’ mouth, gripping his cock and stroking himself through his orgasm, splattering Aaravos’ tear-stained face and wide open mouth with his cum. Some of it lands of Aaravos’ tongue, and he swallows it gratefully, noting when he bats his eyes at the elf that his eyelashes are sticky with come.</p><p>With a groan, the elf behind him comes deep inside, his load of hot cum joining dozens of others. They gush out of him, his body unable to accommodate so much cum, until his thighs are coated with it.</p><p>They all step away from him, and Aaravos sobs in desperation. He rolls over onto his back, spreading his legs shamelessly. Cum oozes out of him, a sticky puddle between his legs, and he tosses his head back with a whimper.</p><p>“Please,” he begs, spreading his quivering labia again. The cool air hits him, making his clit twitch, and his fingers curl towards it involuntarily. “Please. <em>Please</em>. Fuck me, I deserve it, please.”</p><p>Aaravos wants the elves to see his hot, wet entrance twitching, see the blood making his dark labia flush and swell, see his clit peek out of its hood.</p><p>“Alright, big guy,” someone calls, “It’s all you.”</p><p>Aaravos licks his lips, mouth suddenly dry with a mixture of anticipation and fear. He holds his folds open still, feeling his own slick drip out of him, mingling with the cum on the floor. He’s desperate, so aroused it hurts, feeling that he’ll come at the slightest brush against his swollen clit.</p><p>The floor quakes, and all of the fear disappears and turns into pure, throbbing arousal.</p><p>The dragon, monstrous and scaled, growls lowly as he stalks into the room. The elves surrounding Aaravos snicker, but Aaravos’ whole body thrums in delight. He continues to hold his folds open, whimpering when the dragon turns his fiery yellow gaze in his direction. The dragon’s tongue slides out slowly, languidly – Aaravos imagines it sliding a burning hot trail up his spread folds, the forked end flicking his clit-</p><p>“Look at you,” the dragon growls. His cock is huge, heavy between his legs. It sways thickly as he moves, each ridge, each bump glistening in the low light. “Look at you, holding yourself open like this. You really are a disgrace, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Aaravos breathes, practically salivating. “Yes, I am.”</p><p>He thinks he recognizes this dragon. Did they fight, once, Aaravos calling down the power of the heavens, the stars above in a great burst of heat and light? Did Aaravos beat this dragon back? He’s fought so many dragons, so many elves – how could he remember all of their names?</p><p>The dragon picks him up, one clawed hand under each armpit. Cum gushes out of his ass, down his legs as he’s lifted, light as a doll. The elves snicker again – they’re laughing at him, Aaravos can see the angry glee, the sadism in their eyes as they watch their cum drip out of him. They want to see him <em>hurt</em>, to see him humiliated and degraded, brought down and stripped of magic and living only to serve the needs of anyone in Avizandum’s court.</p><p>There’s the clink of teeth at the nape of his neck, sharp, solid spikes hooking into his collar. The dragon releases his arms and for a second there’s an intense, choking pressure – but then those thick claws hook into the meat of Aaravos’ thighs and spread them apart. They’re still watching him, the elves – they watch as a stand of slick drips from his folds, as the dragon brings Aaravos to his thick cock.</p><p>It’s so big, nearly the size of Aaravos’ calf, and the dragon slides Aaravos’ wet pussy along the entire length of it.</p><p>Aaravos moans, eyes rolling back in his head, as he finally feels some friction against his poor, neglected clit.</p><p>“Yes,” he stammers, “Yesyes<em>yes</em>, please-”</p><p>“<em>Shut up</em>,” the dragon roars, breath burning hot against the back of Aaravos’ neck. He continues to slide him up and down the huge length, Aaravos’ slick covering it, the come that’s still dripping out of him acting as lubrication along the ridges.</p><p>Aaravos’ mouth snaps shut, though he can’t stop the wanton whimpers, the moans, the way his body shudders at the rub of scales against his hypersensitive clit and folds. The dragon maneuvers him like he’s weightless, like he’s a doll, gripping his pert ass and pressing it forward so his folds spread further apart on each side of the cock.</p><p>“I’m close,” Aaravos sobs, the friction of the dragon’s dick along his clit such sweet relief after being denied for so long. “I’m c-close-”</p><p>“You can go longer,” the dragon rumbles, breath a hot, dry gust of wind, like a breeze in the desert. He stops sliding Aaravos’ folds along his cock and lifts Aaravos up by his thighs.</p><p>Aaravos knows what’s coming, his hole clenching and twitching at the thought of the dragon’s cock going inside him – it’s so big, fat and veiny and bulbous, and when the tapered end presses thickly against Aaravos’ hole he sucks in a horrified, exhilarated gasp.</p><p>The elves’ laughter is drowned out by the roaring of blood in his ears, the panting grunts of the dragon behind him, each breath hot against the back of his neck. Aaravos feels his hips <em>stretch</em> as he’s lowered down slowly, his walls shuddering at the intrusion. His whole body quakes, sweat breaking on his brow, and he struggles to catch his breath. Fuck, the dragon is so, so big! How can he fit, it’s more than someone shoving their whole fist inside him-</p><p>His passage stretches more, more. Aaravos risks a glance down and sees that the tip isn’t even all the way in, and a hysterical laugh bubbles up in his throat. Breathe, he thinks, <em>breathe</em>. He inhales shakily, arms dangling uselessly by his side, feeling the low ache of his walls as they’re stretched beyond capacity, and the tip of the dragon’s cock pushes inside him with a wet <em>pop</em>.</p><p>Aaravos tosses his head back with a cry, white hair sticking to the back of his neck with the sweat that now covers his whole body, tears beading in the corners of his eyes at how <em>intense </em>this is. It feels good, so good – he wriggles his hips and finds that the cock is firmly inside of him, the flared tip keeping him from coming off. The ridges and bumps on the cock stroke his sensitive walls with each motion of his hips, even the intense stretch morphing into something strangely arousing. He looks down again and sees his clit is still hard and erect, the cock so big it almost stretches him enough to rub against his clit.</p><p>The burning stretch lessens as Aaravos adjusts. His walls relax, his breathing evens out. Behind him, the dragon chuckles, sending a thrill down Aaravos’ spine.</p><p>“You don’t think we’re done, do you?” he purrs, the deep voice rumbling through Aaravos’ body.</p><p>“Do you mean,” Aaravos gasps out, “For me to take this whole thing?”</p><p>“Of course,” the dragon croons, one clawed hand running a teasing circle around his nipple, permanently puffy and erect from the piercing. “I wouldn’t pass up an opportunity for the great star-mage to take me fully.”</p><p>There’s a ripple of laughter, and Aaravos grits his teeth at the sudden flash of anger, entrance clenching hard as it courses through him. This has been his role ever since his defeat to the great dragon king Avizandum. Stripped of his magic, he’s nothing more than a pretty little thing, and in all honesty he’s happy enough to be able to lay back and succumb to pleasure after pleasure. Being powerful, commanding armies, leveling cities – it was tiring, wasn’t it?</p><p>Elves can have short memories, despite living for centuries. Sometimes, Aaravos wishes he could remind them why they were afraid of him in the first place.</p><p>Then, the dragon is gripping his hips, thumbs curling to keep his thighs up, and pushing his cock even deeper.</p><p>Aaravos can’t stop the strangled cry that bursts out of him, pussy stretched so wide, body taut like a stretched rubber band.</p><p>“Breathe,” the dragon growls, tongue flicking out to taste the sweat on Aaravos’ neck, drawing a burning line of saliva up his cheek.</p><p>Aaravos does, letting everything wash away, taking deep, rasping breaths. He feels hot, so hot, hears the slick squelch of his folds and walls as the dragon’s cock goes deeper, deeper. His body yields to it, slick dripping from his entrance, the cock going in easily despite the stretch. His hips ache from being split apart, and the dragon’s grip slips just barely with the sheen of sweat now covering Aaravos from head to toe.</p><p>The dragon’s cock is so deep that the tip of it begins to make a solid bulge in the base of Aaravos’ belly. Aaravos groans, head lolling back, feeling his belly swell and stretch along with his hips, his pussy. His folds tremble and clench around the cock, the bump in his belly sliding further up, just past his navel.</p><p>How must he look, now? Wrecked, whole body glistening with sweat, slick gushing out of his folds and coating the dragon’s cock, dripping onto its massive, swinging balls – his tongue out, saliva dripping down his chin, tummy swollen and distended from the size of the cock inside of him. He looks wrecked, he must – and yet, he knows the elves can see the quivering bud peeking out at the top of his stretched, swollen folds. It’s not quite as obvious as when he had a cock, but his clit is large and swells proudly, a glistening dark navy bud between star-speckled folds and below a tuft of white hair. They can see how good he feels, see that he likes being split open like this.</p><p>Then, the dragon grips his hips and begins to fuck him.</p><p>Aaravos <em>howls. </em>His whole body is on fire, every ridge and bump on the dragon’s cock making sweet pleasure pool in his belly, making his clit swell and twitch. It drags along his walls, his passage, drawing moans and gasps and sobs from his lips. There’s a strand of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth, but he doesn’t care. Why would he care?</p><p>It feels <em>so good</em>. It’s humiliating, knowing that the elves who hate him are watching him sob and writhe on a dragon’s cock, a dragon he might have once defeated in a battle. Now, the dragon is fucking him, is making slick gush from his folds, is making his belly swell and contract with each punishing thrust. The cockhead rams against his belly, and Aaravos’ hands fly to it unbidden. He presses his hands into the sliding bulge, head falling back with a groan, and wonders if the dragon can feel his hands from inside of him.</p><p>A clawed hand reaches between Aaravos’ spread legs to his throbbing clit, and for a moment he feels a thrill of fear at the sharp claws being so close to his most sensitive parts. The dragon’s claw is big, too, the pad of one finger enough to completely cover the engorged bud, and with a chuckle the dragon begins to rub Aaravos’ clit with his claw, other arm moving to encircle Aaravos’ chest and hold him in place while he fucks him.</p><p>“Ah,” Aaravos cries, pleasure shooting through his body. “Ah, yes, <em>yes</em>-”</p><p>The dragon’s claw is hot, not burning but definitely<em> hot</em>. The finger has a strange and wonderful texture to it, somehow rough and soft at the same time, a whirlwind of sensations against the swollen bud. He takes his time on Aaravos’ clit, in contrast to his brutal thrusts, the finger somehow gentle as it caresses his dripping inner labia, as it swirls his fat clit in teasing circles.</p><p>Aaravos’ breath comes in short, desperate puffs, his whole body trembling, wracked with pleasure. The burn of his stretched walls mingles with the wonderful sensation of the ribbed claw against his clit. The way he writhes, the desperate, wanton moans – he loves this, and they know he loves this. The elves are watching him come undone, split apart on a dragon’s cock, the dragon stroking his clit and slick gushing from his entrance.</p><p>It’s humiliating, it’s degrading, it’s <em>wonderful</em>. When the dragon strokes his clit harder, he sobs, hips grinding forward as much as they can while he’s still impaled on the dragon’s cock.</p><p>“I’m going to come,” Aaravos sobs, head thrashing from side to side. “I’m going to, oh, oh-”</p><p>“Good,” the dragon growls, voice low and dangerous, echoing above the slap of his punishing thrusts against Aaravos’ bare skin. “I don’t know what’s worse, that Aaravos, the great star mage has become nothing more than a mindless toy,” he hisses, licking another wet stripe up Aaravos’ neck, “Or how much you seem to enjoy it.”</p><p>“Guh,” Aaravos gasps out, incoherent in the haze of pleasure. “Good, so good, k-keep touching my clit like that, please-”</p><p>“Pathetic,” the dragon roars, blowing Aaravos hair forward in a burst of hot air, but he doesn’t stop touching him. His claw strokes Aaravos’ clit even more roughly, still careful to keep the sharp edges away from his sensitive, dripping folds. It’s rough, textured, the little nubs on the claw touching Aaravos’ clit all at once, over and over again.</p><p>Pleasure builds in Aaravos’ belly, taut like a rubber band about to snap.</p><p>“Faster,” Aaravos pleads, tears dripping down his cheeks, “Faster, fuck me harder, rub my clit harder, you feel so good inside me.”</p><p>“Does he feel good here?” one of the elves laughs, putting his hand on Aaravos belly, where the dragon’s cock bulges out.</p><p>Aaravos whimpers and nods pathetically, pussy clenching, feeling the hand pressing against his belly, feeling the cock inside him pressing back out against it.</p><p>The dragon releases Aaravos’ clit, instead gripping his two thighs and lifting him up so he can fuck him even deeper, even harder, his knees up by his shoulders. He pounds him like a jackhammer, so hard Aaravos feels it rattling in his teeth – and the elf in front of him grabs his swollen clit where it peeks out from between his folds. It’s so swollen, so erect with arousal. The elf pinches it between his thumb and forefinger and begins to rub it roughly, fingers stroking and caressing from side to side. It’s flushed so dark with arousal that it nearly looks black, and Aaravos stares at it transfixed, at the way the elf rubs and strokes him, the way it moves between his folds.</p><p>It hits him all at once.</p><p>Aaravos sobs and writhes in the dragon’s grip, but he can’t get away from the punishing thrusts, he couldn’t stop the elf from stroking his clit even more roughly even if he wanted to, and his whole body shakes and convulses with the strength of his orgasm, built up over hours.</p><p>His pussy flutters and clenches down <em>hard</em> on the dragon’s cock, and all of a sudden the dragon <em>roars</em> The sound is earth-shattering, the walls and floor trembling with the force of it, and when the first hot spurt of liquid gushes into his belly Aaravos realizes the dragon is coming too.</p><p>The elf keeps stroking his clit through his own orgasm, each clench of his walls and pussy drawing more come out of the dragon’s cock. He keeps stroking until the sensation nearly hurts and Aaravos twitches and convulses with each cruel twist of fingers.</p><p>Aaravos’ belly swells, filling with burning hot come, and he <em>screams</em> in a mix of pain and pleasure as the elf continues to stroke his clit, and the dragon begins to fuck him again in earnest through his own orgasm.</p><p>The dragon comes, and comes, and Aaravos belly pulls taut as a balloon as hot come fills him even more, some of it gushing out of his entrance as the dragon keeps fucking him.</p><p>“It’s too much,” Aaravos wails, thrashing, “It’s, I’m going to pop-”</p><p>He’s so full, so big, belly swollen between his legs, and the dragon is still coming.</p><p>All of a sudden, the world tilts, and Aaravos tumbles to the floor. Come <em>gushes</em> from his gaping hole as he struggles to his hands and knees – when did the elf stop touching him? - and he moans as he spreads his thighs apart and rocks his hips, hole clenching at the sudden emptiness and belly sloshing beneath him.</p><p>The dragon grabs his hips and presses his cock to Aaravos’ asshole, still loose from being fucked earlier, shoving the cockhead inside. Aaravos sobs at the spurt of hot come that gushes inside him there, the dragon making shallow, ragged thrusts. His stomach swells more, an entirely different part of him filling with liquid, pussy twitching and letting out little bursts of come that drip down his thighs and splatter onto the floor.</p><p>Aaravos looks between his spread legs, whimpering, body shaking at the tight thrusts. He’s so full of come, belly sloshing, so taut with it he thinks he might burst – and finally, the dragon pulls out of his ass with a wet <em>pop</em> and the last few ropes of come splatter onto Aaravos’ naked ass, leaving red welts from their heat.</p><p>Cum gushes steadily out of his pussy, his ass. Aaravos drops his head down into his clenched hands, mewling and panting, and thinks, <em>is it over? </em></p><p>Someone grabs his leg and he sobs and writhes in their grip. Again? Do they want to fuck him again? Fill his cum-swollen belly even more?</p><p>There’s a buzzing sound from outside his line of vision, and his leg is lifted high in the air, exposing his gaping pussy and ass to the cold air.</p><p>When the vibrator touches Aaravos’ already sensitive clit, he <em>screams</em>, body writhing and convulsing. He’s on fire, whole body a taught wire of pleasure, swollen bud twitching and vibrating with the force of the toy. Cum gushes out of him, his belly slowly flattening back to normal, and he can’t stop the ragged howls that pour out of him as they turn the vibration up even more.</p><p>They run the toy in circles around his clit, holding his leg up so everyone can see his holes twitch and gush cum, can see the swell of his belly swinging even as it flattens. Someone hooks their fingers into his puffy folds and pulls them apart so the vibrator can stimulate his clit more directly, at a better angle. It feels so good, so <em>filthy</em>, and in an instant he’s coming again but they hold him in place so he can’t squeeze his thighs together, can’t get any relief from the constant stimulation and <em>pleasure</em>.</p><p>The vibrator keeps buzzing against his swollen clit, and he wonders how many times they’ll make him come, how many times they’ll <em>watch</em> him come, naked and covered in fluids and sobbing incoherently at how good it feels. He can’t think of anything but the vibrations against his puffy, swollen folds, how he’s on display and how humiliating this is for someone they once thought was so dangerous but how much he likes it anyway-</p><p>He’s coming again.</p><p>“I’m coming,” he sobs, trembling from head to toe, “I’m coming, coming, I-”</p><p>They don’t let up for even an instant. They run the vibrator all along his twitching clit as he comes, until his hips are shaking and grinding into nothing. The dragon’s come gushes out of him as his walls contract and clench, muscles tightening in his orgasm.</p><p>Someone releases his leg and he collapses back down, but they don’t let up the vibrations against his clit. He wriggles his hips, moaning, sobbing with his ass in the air and belly still swollen beneath him. It won’t let up, an elf reaching between his legs to make sure the vibrator is still rocking firmly against his overstimulated bud, going around in circles while cum continues to gush out of him until he feels like he’s losing his mind.</p><p>By the time the second orgasm rips through him, his whole body is trembling. Saliva drips from his lips as he lets out low, babbling mewls, incoherent sounds of pleasure. His eyes roll back, his hair sticks to his dusky skin with sweat and come, and his belly <em>heaves</em> as the muscle contractions push more come out of his pussy and ass.</p><p>The feeling is so familiar by now, but no less intense. The heat pooling in his gut, the way he begs them to rub his clit faster, how they laugh and press the vibrator <em>hard</em> against his clit, so hard he swears he can feel it in his heart. Up, down against his swollen bud, slipping against the slick and come covering his abused folds, and they laugh as he sobs at the intensity of it, and the pleasure pulls so taut-</p><p>And releases, his orgasm crashing over him, and it’s so much that all he can do is scream and sob and writhe as they rub his clit through it. He’s putty in their hands, he lives to serve them, they can do to his body whatever they want, and he’s grateful because they bring him to incoherence like this with their cocks and their toys.</p><p>He comes for a long time, and they don’t let up the pressure against his clit until he collapses fully to the ground, belly flat and floor filthy with come. His folds flutter, his hole clenches in the aftershocks of his orgasm. He lies on his belly, cheek in a puddle of come, panting and boneless and unable to even lift his head.</p><p>An elf grabs his folds and spreads them apart one more time, and Aaravos knows from their laughter that they’re looking at his hole, laughing at how gaping wide it still is. Someone smacks his ass hard and he whimpers and jolts.</p><p>There’s a splash of something hot, thick, and wet on his back, and he whimpers, flushing as he feels the elves surrounding him bring themselves to completion, coming all over his body. Hot liquid hits his back, his ass. One shot hits him on his pussy, hot against his folds.</p><p>They laugh, the elves and the dragon. It echoes in the room, but Aaravos just lies there and pants.</p><p>“Slut,” one of them snarls at him, a gob of spit splattering just in front of his face.</p><p>Aaravos closes his eyes. Were these elves, young and rowdy, even alive when he nearly ruled the world? Do they know him as anyone other than Avizandum’s personal pleasure ambassador, happy to serve in any way his clients command? Do they know that it’s only their giving him pleasure that stops him from destroying them, even without magic?</p><p>The dragon pumped him full of scalding come as a punishment, but does it bother him that he knows Aaravos finds humiliation absolutely <em>delicious?</em></p><p>He supposes it doesn’t matter. He’ll present his body to the next client happily, no matter their history.</p><p>It was part of his agreement, after all.</p>
<hr/><p>“They’ve gotten soft with you.”</p><p>Aaravos cocks his head languidly in the bath, fingers splayed against his pussy beneath the steaming water, neck glistening with both sweat and the stars that sparkle along his body. He’s clean, now, and his once filthy hair is curled in a towel on the top of his head, slathered with a thick, voluminous conditioner to keep it from becoming brittle with abuse.</p><p>“They’re never soft with me,” Aaravos murmurs back with a smirk.</p><p>Runaan flushes a deep, dusky pink, glowering like he hasn’t walked in on the tantalizing sight of a Startouch elf pleasuring himself in the bath. He’s so serious, and one of the few elves able to resist Aaravos’ charms despite being stripped of magic, so he often has the task of guarding Aaravos while he’s bathing, making sure he isn’t up to anything… suspicious.</p><p>He’s so serious, so <em>earnest</em>. Aaravos can’t help but have a little bit of fun with him.</p><p>Aaravos’ voice echoes throughout the deep caverns. His place is among the stars, but down here – purple and blue crystals glow in dark, oozing rock formations, dripping like water into the layers building the walls. Droplets of mineral spring water drip from jagged edges encrusted with the crystals, steaming hot just like the natural pools below the earth. Down here, with the glow, the glittering light, it’s almost like being high above.</p><p>He tosses his head back, bringing one leg out of the water, playing with his pussy shamelessly, and moaning loud enough that it echoes all throughout the cavern. He’s mostly gotten the come out of him, and he traces the silvery lines on his belly that have formed from being stuffed full over and over again with his other hand as he strokes his clit lazily.</p><p>“Stop that,” Runaan hisses, looking away deliberately. He shifts uncomfortably, cheeks still pink, and if it were anyone else Aaravos might think he were trying to hide arousal. Not Runaan, though. Runaan is so stupidly devoted to his equally serious, equally earnest husband – he would never even think of fucking Aaravos, even if he is one of the ones who remembers who Aaravos truly is. “You know, they used to keep you from coming at all. I could make them bring that spell back, if you keep this up.”</p><p>“Mm, will you?” Aaravos smiles blithely, “You’d trouble the great Avizandum over such a silly little thing?”</p><p>Runaan doesn’t answer. Hate smolders in his green eyes, and Aaravos can’t hide his grin. He tosses his head back with a whimper, continuing to stroke his clit, fully on display in front of Runaan. The water is crystal clear and hides nothing, so Runaan can see the dark crease of his inner folds, stark against his sparkling star-touched skin.</p><p>Aaravos bites his lip, daring Runaan to say something else.</p><p>Runaan turns away in disgust. Aaravos pouts. Runaan didn’t rise to the bait this time – good boy, he’s learning – but Aaravos is adept at drawing out this kind of entertainment.</p><p>“Not a fan of this particular anatomy?” Aaravos ponders.</p><p>Runaan turns back to Aaravos before realizing his mistake. His gaze is drawn between Aaravos’ spread legs, and he immediately looks away, flushing. He turns his back to Aaravos, his long white hair intricately braided. Ethari’s handiwork, probably.</p><p>“I know some elves have preferences,” Aaravos croons, piercing gaze trained on Runaan’s back. “So you husband usually puts on a cock, then?”</p><p>“Keep his name out of your filthy mouth,” Runaan snarls, back still firmly to Aaravos.</p><p>“I didn’t say his name,” Aaravos says, innocently.</p><p>Runaan doesn’t answer, but his hands clench into white-knuckled fists by his side. A wicked grin spreads across Aaravos’ face.</p><p>“I never understood serving a master I can’t even bring my problems to,” Aaravos sighs. He makes sure his arm splashes loudly in the water as he strokes himself, makes sure Runaan can hear him. “Does he respect you, respect your magic at all, Runaan?”</p><p>“You’ll forgive me for questioning the good intent of the elf who is the <em>problem</em> in question,” Runaan spits.</p><p>Aaravos snorts. Fair enough.</p><p>“You don’t want to anger him,” Aaravos teases, breath hitching as the pleasure builds. “You’re afraid of what he’ll do.”</p><p>“I respect him,” Runaan snarls, knuckles white, fists clenched in fury. “Not that that’s something you’d understand.”</p><p>“It’s not that,” Aaravos says, “Avizandum has his whole harem of political prisoners. You see what he’s done elves who dared to question him, what he did to me. You wonder if one day, you’ll end up like me.”</p><p>“I’m nothing like you,” Runaan roars, whirling around with hatred burning in his cold green eyes. He doesn’t look between Aaravos’ legs this time, so angry that it practically crackles around him, “Avizandum took you prisoner because <em>you</em> gave the humans magic – a corrupted magic that requires the death of innocent creatures. I’d never do something so evil, so vile-”</p><p>“And the others? You don’t know what Avizandum thinks is vile,” Aaravos murmus, voice deadly quiet. “You worry that one day you’ll be taken prisoner, that they’ll give you a cunt and fuck it until it’s so wide it gapes. They’ll tease your clit until you’re sobbing and begging for more, they’ll pierce your nipples and give you a collar and put magic bindings in both so that your powers simmer beneath your skin and you can’t bring them out.”</p><p>Runaan’s face goes white with rage. He’s so, so angry, and Aaravos loves to see him like this.</p><p>“Or,” Aaravos licks his lips, leaning back languidly, taking his clit between his two fingers and stroking it from either side, “Maybe it’s not you you’re worried about. Is Ethari usually the one with the pussy? Is that why looking at mine, fucked raw by elves and dragons, makes you so upset?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Runaan hisses.</p><p>“Do you think he’d like it as much as I do?” Aaravos presses on, cruelly. “He’s be quite a sight, with his big, strong blacksmith’s arms and a cunt between his legs. What does he look like when he’s got one?”</p><p>“I swear I’ll kill you,” Runaan whispers, white with rage, “I don’t care what Avizandum says, I’ll kill you with my bare hands.”</p><p>“I can’t stop you,” Aaravos tosses his head back with a laugh. “I don’t have magic. It’d just be a shame that I wouldn’t get to see Ethari take three cocks at once, fucking them until he’s full of their come. Until he’s begging for them to touch him too. They would, maybe, and you’d have to see another elf stroke his clit, and it’d go like that until he forgot his own name.” Aaravos tosses his head back and laughs. The pleasure between his legs builds and builds, the thought of strong, beautiful Ethari going through the same sweet torment he does irresistible. “Or maybe he’d remember you, and as someone else made him come again and again, he’d cry out, ‘<em>Oh, Runaan, I’m coming, I’m-’</em>”</p><p>He mimics Ethari’s rough moonshadow accent as he cries out, so close to coming-</p><p>And Runaan’s fist collides with his face. Aaravos splutters, shaking his head, as Runaan pulls him out of the warm water. Aaravos cackles, the thrill of Runaan’s anger going straight to his clit. He continues to stroke himself, a trickle of blood dripping from his nose, as Runaan’s hands close around his neck, below the collar.</p><p>Aaravos comes. He gasps for breath, seeing stars in his vision, body twisting and jerking at the tightness in his throat and the rush of pleasure in his lower body. He comes, stroking himself as Runaan chokes him, and his vision begins to go black-</p><p>Runaan’s hands are gone in an instant, and as Aaravos comes back to himself, gasping for breath, he catches Runaan looking at him with some mixture of horror and disgust.</p><p>“You’re absolutely disgusting,” Runaan breathes, shaking his head. Droplets of water cling to his clothing, and Aaravos bites his lip at the sight of him disheveled like that. Runaan flees, going to stand by the entrance to the caves, where he’s safe from Aaravos and his viper tongue.</p><p>Aaravos settles back into the bath, readjusting the wrap for his hair, which was knocked to the side when Runaan hit him. He closes his eyes, remembering the expression on Runaan’s face, the horror, the pure revulsion. The white-fisted rage, brought about without the help of any kind of magic.</p><p>Good.</p><p>They should remember why they brought him here in the first place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/RevampWrites">twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>